


Unfortunate Souls

by sootsies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Dark Keith (Voltron), Kidnapping, Langst, M/M, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Torture, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootsies/pseuds/sootsies
Summary: Keith is a stalker. To Lance specifically. He follows him home, and to work. He follows all his social medias. All because he "loves' Lance.Lance is depressed, and suicidal. Ignored by friends, and family. He goes to a bar for a one night stand, and gets something much more.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance sighed, glancing down at his phone at the countless statuses posted. All his, with only a few likes on each. That is, if he was lucky. Most went ignored. 

For the past few months, he's been depressed. Voicing it in his tweets,, and posts. Talking about wanting someone to take him out. As a date, by a gun. Either one was good. Surprise him. He got a few curious questions, but nothing more.

With one last sigh, he sends the latest status. "At Altea Pub! Anyone want to have a few drinks. Have a little fun. Hit me up!" He scoffed. As if anyone would answer. 

Keith was home, a few blocks away from said pub. He was in the process of scrolling through Lance's social medias. Reading every word, and saving the various pictures. But he never dared to like, or comment on any. He merely observed. That was until he saw the latest one. He sat up eagerly, knowing exactly where the pub mentioned was located. This was his chance. This was his opportunity to land the man of his dreams. His self deluded soulmate.

Keith wasted no time in cleaning up the house and himself before heading out to meet the boy. He wore Lance's favorite cologne. A scent he knew Lance liked to smell on other men. A rather fitted satin, red dress shirt, most of the buttons at the neck undone, showing off the light dusting of black chest hairs. A gold chain around his neck. He tucked in his shirt then pulled it up a bit, giving it a relaxed, and casual appearance. Throwing a black, leather jacket over the top, He put on a tight pair of black jeans, and dark red, heavy, leather boots.

He parked his motorcycle, and stepped off. Unfortunately it wasn't as nice looking as him. But, it made do. He entered the pub looking around, and there he was. Catching his violet eyes instantly. "Lance..." The man breathed, and smiled lovingly. The other seemed to not be socializing much, so he doubted he would notice that Keith only just walked in. He approached the male, and put his hands in jacket pockets. Looking at him with a warm smile. "You seem awfully lonely for someone so gorgeous..." Keith said softly, but just loud enough to be heard over the music and clammer. 

Lance was at the bar, leaning forward. Resting on the palm of his hand, while his other stirred a drink before him. The action slow, halfhearted. His normally vibrant ocean blues were full as he looked forward. Unseeing. He was unaware of the new guest, and their slow approaching until the voice spoke. Startling him out of his thoughts.

He spun around, seeing the stranger for the first time, and his eyes widened. He was beautiful. Unbelievably so. He looked like he just walked out of a Playboy magazine. In his daze, his mouth dropped. A light hue decorating his features.

Snapping out of his daze, he flashed a seductive grin. Putting up his usual mask. "Lonely? Nah, Just waiting for a hunk like you to come my way." He ended with a wink, moving aside to allow the other to take a seat beside him.

"I'm Lance by the way. But, you could call me loverboy~ I know how to give a good time."

"Heh, a bit forward with your expectations for the night, don't you think? Good thing I came along the, everyone enjoys a good time now and then....Keith." The man ended by introducing himself, holding out his hand to shake Lance's. But, when given the tanned hand, he raised it to his lips. Eyeing the other with seductive dark purple eyes and long dark eyelashes. His hair was long, in a mullet like fashion, but he pulled it off beautifully. "Care to maybe move to a booth with me? I can order some bottle service for us to discuss over. Anything specific you'd like, loverboy~?" The man grinned, his canines rather pointed.

A hazel brow lifted. Curving with interest. "And if I am?" He purred, his lips lifting to show sparkling teeth.The smirk wavered at the kiss. The action flustering him. But not wanting to ruin this, he pulled it off with a soft bite to his lower lip. Giving it a tug that he hoped would gain Keith's attention.

"Hm, I suppose I could be convinced." He got to his feet, duting his thumb across the Korean's lips. Slow, and soft, as he moved away. Slowly, hand outstretched behind as he made way to the nearest booth. Sliding inside with grace. "I'll take a nice bottle of white. Can't go wrong there."

Keith let out a shuddered breath at the caress of his lower lip. His eyes flickering with a severe hunger, but he blinked it away, then smiled. He took the male's hand, and walked him to the booth of his choosing. He helped Lance sit on the luxury leather, before nodding at his request. 'Hm, the finest bottle of chardonnay they have, it is. Stay put now~ Don't make me go chasing you...heh.." With that, he walked to the bar to make the order. The leather jacket resting just above his ass, leaving it on full display as he walked away.

The display did not go unnoticed by the Cuban. Sapphire orbs landed on the round part, watching as it swayed just so as he walked away. "The only thing I'll be chasing is that ass." The words were quiet, likely not heard by the other. 

He watched Keith arrive at the counter. Getting their drinks. Once he began talking, he allowed his mask to drop. Just a little. He pulled out his phone, and turned it on. No messages, or notifications. He expected that much, but it still brought a spark of hurt.

Keith then returned and sat next to the boy, snaking an arm behind Lance. Resting it on the back of the seat. A possessive gesture. Showing the passerby this man was his. HIS. Only his. After flashing a glare at a passing male, he turned his attention back towards Lance. He looked him over as they waited for the bottle boy. Though, he wasn't smiling. He had the face of a predator. 

"So...now that we have a but of privacy, would you like to talk about what's troubling you? I may be handsome, but I'm not as fool like most...heh." He chuckled halfheartedly. But, the smile that came with it faded as soon as the laugh did. He raised his gloved hand to stroke at Lance's chin ever so gently, making him look at him. "It's a shame for such a beautiful face to be frowning so much..."

Lance smiled at the other. His mask returning once he came back. Keith's expression however seemed...cold. He looked dangerous. Like a whole different person. He frowned with a shiver.

"Troubling me?" He chuckled, but it lacked real humor. "Psht. The one thing troubling me is how good your ass looks in those pants. It should be a crime." He flashed a wink, and a pair of finger guns. 

His expression however took on a faint glow, as he allowed his face to be tilted. Angled to face the other better. His beautiful orbs met violet, holding it briefly, before glancing away. It was then that their order arrived. A bottle in a tub of ice, with two glasses. Saving him from responding any further. "Hey! Right on time."

Keith looked at the handsome man that brought them the beverages. Along with a cheese and meat platter. Somewhat startled by how quick it arrived. Keith sighed a rather bit too loudly, but then threw on a smile. He thanked the boy, handing him an extremely generous tip. Then he tugged the bin closer, and took the bottle. Pouring the whine for both of them. "Well...I was just going to say, you don't have to go around looking for one night stands, when what you really want is to be cared for....loved." He then handed Lance his glass, and picked up his. Flashing a truly loving smile. A smile Lance had never seen shown to him before. "But that's just a far fetched assumption. I'll gladly fuck you to daylight if that's what you really want~" He purred, clinking his glass to Lance's and taking a drink. Glancing at the Cuban from the corner of his eyes. Somehow still managing to smirk while drinking. 

"Love or sex." He shrugged. "I'm willing to give you one or the other, or both." He gave a mischievous chuckle. Leaning back and crossing his legs. Putting his arm back behind Lance. But this time, it actually rested on the boy;'s shoulder. Keith massaging it ever so slightly. 

Lance's mouth watered at the variety before him. It may be a bit of a run down pub, but that platter looked beyond delicious. With the whine, and the company. He could feel that it would be a good night. A good one to make up for weeks of bad ones. He quickly turned his attention back towards the other. Erasing the negativity from this thoughts. He wanted to have fun tonight. No. He needed it. He needed to escape. Just for a little while.

The words Keith spoke made his heart jump, and he all but melted at the smile. No one ever looked at him like that before. Not even in prior relationships. The look he gave him was as if...he actually cared. No, that's nonsense. He couldn't. But what he suggested...having someone love him. That's all he ever wanted. To love, and be loved in return. To be cherished. It was as if...Keith knew that. Would he actually give him it, or would he be thrown away like usual? 

"Mm. We'll just have to see won't we?"

Taking his glass, he took a sip, humming in pleasure. "It'll have to be a good fuck." He leaned into the other, placing his free hand on the thigh pressed against his. "Tell me a bit about yourself samurai."

"Mm I suppose." Keith entertained. His smile grew at Lance's touch, he took a sip of his wine. Not taking his eyes off the other once. He raised a dark eyebrow as he drank. "Me? I'm not that exciting, but I suppose I'm open to inquiry~ What do you wanna know pup~?"


	2. Chapter 2

Placing his glass down gently, he reached over a picked up a piece of cheddar. He brought it to his lips, and nibbled on it. Trying his best to not seem mannerless. "I'll be the judge of that, thank you. I find you plenty exciting so far." 

Glancing up, he grinned, before continuing. "Well, what are some of your hobbies? What does Mr. Charming do for fun?" The hand that was on Keith's thigh began to move. His fingers tracing slow circles along the top. 

Keith smiled gently at how cute the boy was. He couldn't help himself. Holding Lance's head from the other side gently and placing his lips ever so lightly on his cheekbone. He felt warm all over. Violet orbs stared at the other. Head over heels, deeply in love. "Other then cuties like you?" Keith sneered playfully. Lance had to have seen that one coming, come on. "Hmm... what do I find fun..." Should he bite the bullet and be honest? "Uhhh... does BDSM count?" He asked casually with a shrug. "I don't know, like I said I'm pretty boring, and I guess for a hobby you'd actually be doing it often but... as much as I like learning Shibari bondage, and collecting the gear and such, I've never had anyone to actually...." He looked to Lance, the look in his eyes different ".... 'play with'."

Lances eyes widened at the sign of affection the man presented. Feeling his cheeks light up. "Y-You're quite the romantic, aren't you?" Keith was a stranger. A new person. He could be a serial killer for all he knows. Yet, he felt drawn. He wanted to touch him. To be as close as he could. Maybe it was he was touch starved. Maybe it was something else. He allowed himself to rest his head on the broad shoulder beside him. Letting out a sigh. Relaxing.

At the next response, he jolted up. An expression of surprise, and embarrassment. He was flustered. That was not the response he was thinking of. He thought it would be something mundane. Like playing an instrument, riding a motorcycle. He sputtered. Speechless for once in his life. "You're into that? Wow..uh..cool! Like, that is totally hot. I mean wowzers." He went off into a nervous rant. Flustered beyond belief. He was unaware of the change in Keith. "Well...uh...um...I wouldn't mind trying. With you. If youd like!"

Keith raised an eyebrow. ".... really...?" He asked in disbelief. This was going perfectly. "Are...you into that kind of stuff...? I'd really like to hear what else your into, Pup....~" Keith purred, taking a hold of Lance's hand on his thigh moving it up a bit more, a light ridge in his jeans close to the boys hand...

The Cuban let out a shuddering gasp. His fingers curling slightly as it neared that certain spot. It was so close. If he just uncurled, it would be beneath his finger tips. He sucked in a breath. "I'm still experimenting. I think everything deserves a try at least once. You never know what will put a spark in you~"

The sound that Lance made was foreign to him. Sounding like a mixture between a gasp, and a mewl. As he all but melted into the other. "And if I want that?" He purred. His voice deep , and husky. Seductive. 

He brought his hand up, placing it over the bulge that made up Keith's crotch. Giving it a squeeze. Even flacid, he was huge. Imagine it erect...

Keith groaned deeply, giving a growl at having to hold back. He wanted nothing but to clear the table and bend the boy over, taking out his pocket knife and cutting the clothes from the warm caramel skin... making everyone watch as he claimed the cuban as his... like a male alpha wolf breeding the bitch of the pack, showing the others that he is the most powerful... that only he is worthy of kin with his mate. He throbbed lightly at Lance's touch. "Then I'm ready to give you what ever you want, my precious puppy....~"

Lance shuddered at the growl. His own length twitching in interest. He wanted this man. He wanted to feel the girth stretching him open, brutally ramming into him. The powerful thrusts pushing him into the nearest surface, as he is used over, and over.

He leaned over, placing his lips on Keith's ear, blowing into it softly before speaking up. His voice seductive. "Let's blow this popsicle stand. I want to see the damage junior can do." He ended with a soft bite to the top. Giving it a tug. "Just let me pay the bill, then we're good to go. My place, or yours?"

Keith closed his eyes and smiled at the affection from the other. He never expected his dreams to come true so easily. "Already taken care of, one more drink before we go?" He said topping up Lance's glass and his, knocking it back.

"Cheers." Lance followed suit, finishing his glass. Once it was done, he pecked the others cheek. "Allow me to pay you back. This couldn't have been cheap."

"Nope, and Nope. But that's okay... only the best for you, Puppy~ <3 " Keith said taking Lance's chin, leaning in and placing his warm lips against Lance's soft ones. When he finally pulled away he gave a toothy sneer. He stood up and patted Lance's head, rustling his hair lightly. He put his hands in his pockets and started to walk away. "Come on, boy~" He stopped and looked back over his shoulder. "Don't keep, Daddy waiting...~" He sneered and chuckled deeply then continued on his way.

Lance immediately melted into the kiss. Returning it with fervor. It sent sparks throughout his body. Each one like a crashing wave. It was addictive.

When Keith pulled away, he took the took the feeling. Leaving the Cuban behind in a daze. Letting out a soft whine. Wanting the feel of his lips once more.

The terms the other used only fueled it. Sending the sparks right down to his crotch. He fetched his jacket, and hurried after, His face still ablaze. He followed Keith like the puppy he was. Whimpering with need.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith laughed a little and slipped a hand into Lance's back pocket giving his bum a squeeze. Accompanied by a kiss to the temple. Little did anyone in that bar know that was the last time they'd see Lance McClain ever again...

"You okay with bikes?" Keith purred to Lance. "You'll be okay. Just make sure to press that erection right into my lower back and you'll be good~ Heh~" He had to take a moment to hold Lance in his arms, admiring the sparkling ocean eyes. He swore if he stared long enough he could watch them fill with sea life. Beautiful colorful fishes and majestic giants. "...You're so beautiful... I'm so lucky to bring a gem like you home with me...." Keith said softly. He took Lance's chin and pressed his lips to the others once again.

Lance remained oblivious. Believing that this man was sane. That he was safe. That they'd do a little tango under the sheets, then part ways. After all. That's how it always been. Why would it change now?

He chucked at the groping. Swatting at the other playfully. Not actually meaning it. "Someone's a bit handsy aren't ya?" His lips were pulled up in a grin.

"As long as you don't decide to channel your inner Superman, and throw me off. I'm cool." He chuckled at his own words, wrapping his arms around the firm waist. Sighing in content. His arousal wasn't too big yet, but it did graze Keith's leg. Just a fraction.

"Hm. It is I who is lucky. You're quite the hunk." With a smile, he kissed back. Moving his lips against his softly. Gently. Yet it expressed the desire, and need he felt.

"mm..." *The hummed softly tilting his head, deepening the kiss, his hand coming up and firmly pressing into the center of the others back.

Lance groaned. The sound soft, and muffled, as he increased the intensity of the kiss. His lips moved in a slow dance. Brutal, yet gentle. Moving in a way that expressed strong emotion.

Reluctantly he broke the kiss. Drawing away enough that their lips still dusted one another's. His voice was soft, winded. Breathless as he spoke. "Let's stop...before i lose my control, and ask you to take me right here on the gravel."

Keith groaned into the kiss. his hold on the boy growing more firm as his kissing got hungry and eager. He opened his eyes confused when Lance pulled away, their hot breath mixing together as they just stared into one another's eyes. Keith softly chuckled and nodded. He handed a Lance a spare helmet and put his on. He swung his leg over the bike, kicking the stand up and then patted the extra bit of seat behind him.

Taking the helmet, he pulled it on. The plastic pressing into his head, making his hazel locks stick out, and to his face in an unflattering way. He huffed, before climbing into the seat behind the other male.

He has to shift a couple times, to get comfortable on the hard leather. Once he deemed it alright, he wrapped his arms back around the firm waist. "Let's go samurai." He offered a grin, and rested his chin on Keith's shoulder.

"Alright~ Hang tight, Pup~" Keith said through his helmet, as the bike roared to life. He eased out of the bar's parking lot. Taking it slow. However, as soon as he hit the paved road he gunned it, chuckling as he felt Lance hold even tighter.

When the bike suddenly picked up speed, Lance yelped. The sound much like the animal he was being called. "Holy crow! Slow down Mario!" His grip was vicelike. Not willing to let go for an instant. Feeling as if he'd fall the second he did.

"Who's Mario?" Keith yelled through the red helmet. The sound nearly getting whisked away by the roaring winds. Lance snorted, giving the other a firm squeeze as they took a corner. Not slowing for a moment. "Movie reference. The guy is a speedster."

Keith just shook his head not knowing what the other was talking about. It was a short trip considering how fast they were going. The dirt road leading to the wooden house. Hidden in the forest. They pull up to this old old Victorian looking wooden house. It had an abandoned kind of look to it, but was actually quiet nice. Keith obviously fixing up parts as he lived here. He stopped in the drive way and turned off the bike. The queit of the woods was almost defening as the engine died. "Here we are, sorry it took a bit long, hope you had fun though~" He said after popping of his helmet. He kicked the kickstand down and helped Lance off the bike. Before Lance could answer there was a rustle in the woods, making the men look, two bright eyes watching them in the thicket....Glowing. It then darted out at break neck spread lunging at Lance, and pinning him to the gravel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be pretty tame until either the fourth or fifth chapter...just sayin.


	4. Chapter 4

As they neared the Victorian, Lance gasped. His mouth hanging open in awe. It was a truly stupendous sight. Beautiful in its own way. Rustic. The polar opposite of his tiny flat. "Wow..." He breathed. "I didn't know you were a vampire, Count." He snapped out of his daze enough to tease the other.

Slipping off the polished bike, he removed his helmet. Revealing a disheveled head of hair. Much to his displeasure. It was not a good look.

"Other than-" His voice is cut off by a scream. Panic racing through him, as he is thrown down. Held to the ground by a heavy force. Unwavering.

"코스모! 힐! 왔다!" The snarling being got off Lance and trotted over to Keith. The man raised and flat hand. "앉다 ." He said in a calmer voice and the beast sat. As Lance got up and regained his senses he saw Keith petting an all black dog who had bright amber eyes. "Sorry about that... He was only doing his job. This is Kosmo, my guard dog." He comes over to Lance and helps him up and rests his hands on the others hips. "You're not hurt are you...?"

Even after the animal releases him, he remained in the ground. Sapphire orbs blown wide, and a heart nearly beating out of his chest. Long, sharp fangs that were here inches away before, nearly giving him a heart attack.

His frame was shaky, as he took the outstretched hand. Instinctively pressing close to the other. His panic had faded, but his nerves were shit. He looked at the canine. "Other than the fact 30 years were scared out of me? I'm fine."

Kosmo tilted his head at Lance. "I'm sorry, baby... I don't have much visitors, he was only doing his job." He said softly rubbing Lance's back. He pulled away and looked to Kosmo."코스모. 왔다. 냄새." Keith commanded the dog in the different language again. The man spoke whatever it was so naturally, making him sound more handsome and intelligent. "Hold out your hand..." Keith says, gently taking Lance's hand and holding it out. As told, Kosmo came over and smelt Lance's hand. Though, this was no familiarity routine... but it was to Lance. Kosmo took in Lance's smell then stepped back and stared at him with unreadable amber eyes. Keith watching carefully. "해산." Keith then said, the dog trotting away back into the dark woods. "Sorry, I should have warned you about him, wanna head inside? Kosmo can't protect us from everything out here..." Keith said oddly serious... but then bore a grin, showing Lance he was teasing. Kind of.

Lance huffed, pressing a chaste kiss on the Korean's cheek. Bordering his lips. "Hm. I suppose I can forgive that." His frame was tense as he allowed the dog to take in his scent. Listening to the foreign words. The sound comforted him some. Allowing his frame to slowly relax. It sounded Asian. Japanese? No..He watched enough hentai. It wasn't that. Korean possibly?

"What were you saying? Whatever it was, he listens well."

Ocean blues watched the the animal descend into the dark underbrush. Disappearing completely from view. It was then that he allowed himself to let out the breath He didn't know he was holding. 

"Hm? Is there some big bad wolf out here I should be afraid of?" Thinking the other was teasing, he played along. A grin tugging at his lips, as he turned. "Let's go shall we?"

As they neared the house, he came to realize the house wasn't as nice as it seemed before. It seemed...spooky...abandoned... off putting. He swallowed a wave of unease. His conscience warning him something was off.

Keith chuckled deeply, something flickering in the peircing violet eyes that lidded at Lance. "Heh heh... Yeah, me~" He said deeply then growled and pretended to eat Lance's neck playfully with little nibbles and kisses. Leaving behind faint marks. He then took Lance's hand and looked back with a soft smile as they walked to the entrance of the house. Kosmo howled in the night as Keith unlocked the door and opened it... leading Lance inside....

It was a lot more nicer on the inside then it was the outside. Perhaps Keith left it like that so people wouldn't bother him, and those who did answered to Kosmo. He flicked the lights on a brass chandelier. Lighting up the front entrance. He turned and pulled Lance close, holding his cheek in his one hand. "So... What'll it be, Puppy? Romantic spoils...? Or a sensual night you'll never forget...~?"

A shiver rippled through his lithe form, and he instinctively tilted his head. Exposing more of his sensitive neck to his partner. He brought his bottom lip between his teeth. Biting down in excitement. "Hmm, I'm quite content with that~" he allowed himself to be swept inside, listening to the almost eerie sound of the dog howling in the distance.

The interior surprised Lance. It was nicely furnished, and clean. It looked...rather homey. Considering the forlorn exterior. He only had a moment to observe when he was brought back to the larger male.

Lance looked up at him with a coy, almost seductive expression. Ocean blues sparkling with mischief. "Why don't you surprise me?" Thin fingers danced across a muscled chest. "Let's see what you have to offer."

Keith's grin faded slowly... not sure on how to take up on the others offer. "I.. Uh... I'd rather you tell me what you want... I... I don't want to ruin anything..." He said softly looking down to Lance's lips, caressing his check his his thumb.

Lance hummed. Thinking through the options. It's always been one night stands. A quick, rough fuck, then out the door. No more contact. No romantic gestures. Just a quick prep, before the intercourse. He wanted something more. Something deeper. Even if it just lasted tonight, and he never saw this man again. He might as well make the best of it.

"Romantic. Seduce me. Make it sensual. Then pound me. Let's make it last."

His tone had lost some of the seductive tilt. Replaced with doubt. Question. Testing the waters as he awaits the others reaction.

Keith blinked and thought about it. "Um... I have a pretty big soaker tub in the master bathroom? I can see if I have bubbles... I have a tray that goes over the tub... I have fresh strawberrys and other fruits I can arrange, some wine... Candles... Hm? Massage your feet and kiss them as my precious puppy feasts on juicy treats... then... if he wants more... I'll give him another 'juicy treat'...~" Keith went on, playing with the boys hair. Letting his lips graze the others skin as he gently nuzzled, purring in his deep seductive tone. Wanting to the boy to tremble from his words he'd have to carry him up the stairs.

The words uttered by the other surprised him. The fact expressed in his face. To go that far. For him. A complete stranger. No one ever did that. Family, or previous lovers. It was like heaven to him. All the treats for him. He let out a soft whine. "Y-You would do that? For me?"

His face had taken a dark hue, as he all but melted. The tone used going straight to lower section. He could o nly whisper out a breathy response. "Do it...I want it all." He sounded greedy, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Of course my baby.... anything for you...." Keith hugged Lance close, breathing in his sent deeply. Inhaling what was purely Lance. Then moving to kiss his neck, aiming to weaken the other... Keith's lips grinned on Lance's skin, pleased as the boy was so naïve and eager... already his. Perhaps this could all work after all? Keith was surprised his counter parts had behaved for so long. "Should I carry you, Puppy?" Keith whispered. Already holding up the swooning other.

Lance let out a breathy sigh, going pliant in the other's arms. Submitting to him. His arms draped loosely around Keith's neck. Helping him keep balance. His knees trembling. Threatening to give out. "Going to swoop me up, and carry me like a princess?" He teased. Though he has no objection. Anything to be closer to Keith.

"If that's what you want~" Keith then squatted down, his hands going just under Lance's cheeks. Lifting him up and wrapped the other's fine legs around his waist. He couldn't help but run a gloved hand up and down the smooth tan thigh. He was so beautiful. Beautiful, and his. Keith groaned and his lips found their way to the others, savouring the others slightly drunk taste, licking at the pliant lips demanding entry.

Before he could stop it, a quiet gasp escaped. Much to his embarrassment. He helped wrap his legs around Keith's strong hips, giving them a firm squeeze. The position brought the cleft of his ass right on top of the man's crotch. The fact causing him to groan.

With a shiver that ran throughout his body, he parted his lips. Allowing access. His tongue peeked out between plush lips. Darting across Keith's lips teasingly.

Keith tilted his head and and ate out the boys mouth excitedly, hungrily. He groaned before pulling away. "Ah... S-Sorry..." Lances eyes were half lidded as he gazed at the other. His face aglow. "For what? For making me want you more?"

Keith gives a breath of a laugh. "Maybe~ Let's get you upstairs and naked~ I can't wait to finally lay my eyes upon all of your beauty... ~"


	5. Chapter 5

Lance chuckled, dramatically tossing his arms around Keith's neck. Putting on a show. "Beauty? I'm afraid that's an understatement. I'm drop dead stunning darling." 

With a final nip to Keith's bottom lip, he allowed himself to be carried up the grand staircase. Up to higher level of the vast house.

"Yes you are~ and you're all mine~" He said giving the boy a kiss on the temple walking to the main bedroom, Keith going on again with the possessive talk.

As they walked down the hall, something stuck out, a normal wooden door but with a metal lock mechanism and an electronic keypad next to it.

The Cuban hummed. The words going to straight to his crotch. "For now big boy." As they ascend , he peppers kisses along Keith's jaw. Nipping as he moves lower. Paying special attention to his neck. Leaving a faint mark of his own.

He began to draw away, so he could look at the burly man in the eyes. Suddenly a gleam caught his eye. When he turned, he saw the metal box. Causing his expression to furrow. Confusion, and a spark of fear surging through him.

'Relax Lance...it's probably just a storage room.' He cleared his throat, catching Keith's attention. "What happened to normal locks?"

Keith smiled and nuzzled the boy loving the sweet affection. Though he twitched at the mention of locks as they entered the red themed bedroom. His expression hardening for a brief moment. "Hm? What are you talking about?" He asked playing stupid, and took Lance into the bathroom. Setting him on the closed toilet*

At the contact to the cold seat, he shivered. A brief chill surging through him. "You know.." He brought his knees up to his chest, holding them. His flirty expression was gone, replaced with skepticism. "The keypad thing. What is it?"

Keith started the tub, the pipes rattling in the old house as the water coughed out the faucet and started to stream into the deep tub. "A passcode pad for a locking mechanism." Keith said being literal. His voice curt. He turned and took Lance's chin and tilted his head up and placed a sweet little kiss on his lips, giving him a deep fond look. Absolutely smitten with the male. He then went under the sink and pulled out the tray unfolding it and setting it aside. He then started to gently undress the other greeting the newly found skin with gentle kisses.

Lance scoffed. "No kidding Sherlock. What i was asking-" He was cut off by Keith's lips. The gentle touch seeking his own, as he allowed himself to enjoy it. For a little while. He was nervous. Skeptical. But he would allow himself this. For a moment.

He tensed when he felt the other touch him, but he began to relax with every kiss. Every gesture. "I mean, what's it locking against?" His voice was breathless, giving him a frail appearance. 'No. Stop. Bad. Find out what he's hiding, then bend over.'

Clearing his throat, he draws away. Looking at the other. His expression serious. "What's behind the door? Why do you have those?"

"Special locks are made for protecting special things~" Keith purred booping Lance's nose. "You seem tense, Puppy... want me to join you?" He smiled and stood up and started to unbutton his shirt.

Lance hummed, shaking his head. The feeling of unease spreading. Reaching up to stop the pale hands. His own dark skin contrasting against the lighter skin. He kept his tone neutral, as he fixed his buttons. "I don't know." Getting to his feet, he smooths out his shirt. Fixing the nonexistent wrinkles. "I should probably get back. My roommate must be worried sick. I didn't say I was heading out."

He moved around the larger male, and started to walk out. "I'm sorry about tonight...um...ever in Altea again, hit me up okay?"

Keith quickly shut off the water and grabbed Lance's wrist, his expression distraught. "W-where are you going? D-did I do something wrong?" Lance jumped when his wrist was suddenly grasped. "I'm just not feeling that good. That's all. Probably best to head home ya know?" He chucked. The sound lacking any real humor.

"W-why...? What's wrong? Do you want a glass of water...? I'll set you up in the bed...? Tea? Please don't go.... I really like you... Don't make tonight end like this... I... I didn't do anything wrong...?"

Lance shuffled his feet. Guilt weighing down on him. He couldn't help but feel bad when the other male was acting this way. Much like a kicked puppy. But he couldn't shake off the feeling there was something was wrong. He wasn't safe here. "I don't know..."

"What don't you know...? Am... Am I being too forward....? What's made you change you mind...?" Keith ever so gently pulled Lance into a hug and stroked his hair. "Don't go... I'm sorry... What can I do for you? P-... Please don't leave me..."


	6. Chapter 6

Lance was silent, and stiff. Unmoving. Slowly, he lifted his arms, and hugged him. Holding him in a warm embrace. Though his doubts, and fears were still present, he forced them down. He was likely just acting paranoid. After all, if Keith was going to hurt him, he could've by now...right..?

"I'll stay. For the night..." 

".... D... Do you not want to do the bath thing? We don't have to have sex if your feeling depressed.... like I said, if you just want to cuddle in bed for the night, that's okay..." turned his head and kissed Lance head.

The Cuban made a hushing sound, rubbing a hand along the underside of Keith's back. Placing a light kiss to the shell of his ear. "Rock my world samurai. Make this night count." Keith pulled away and blinked. "A-are you sure....?"

Leaning the extra distance, he rest his forehead against Keith's. Allowing his eyes to drift shut. "Yes." With a soft kiss to his lips, he draws away. Sapphire orbs once again being revealed. "Now where is that big, confident, seductive man I met at the bar?"

Keith blinked for a moment. The roulette wheel of his personality disorder spinning. It clicked and made its decision and Keith grabbed Lance's ass lifting him once again. Attacking the others mouth with his. He nudged the door open with his foot, moving his mouth to lick at Lance's neck, savouring it like a delectable meal. Marking it everywhere he could. He slammed Lance to the bed, and pinned him down sinking his teeth hard into the man's shoulder. Drawing blood as he marked the Cuban as his, as he began rubbing his thick erection against the others tightly tucked balls and ass. Keith growled. The sound animalistic as he licked at the little bit of blood that weeped from the new bite wound. Keith then retreated. Slipping off his jacket and starting to undo his shirt, eyeing Lance with a deep hunger. His eyes looking over the boy like prey. The eyes of a beast that was no longer human. A beast that was dead set on claiming his bitch once and for all.

At the sudden rough handling, Lance gasped. The sound breathless and shaky. His heart was beating frantically, as his excitement took over. He was almost certain Keith could feel it hammering against his chest. Thrumming.

"Ah..y-yes. There he is."

He laid sprawled across the plush mattress. Face aglow, and ocean blues hazy with lust. He looked like a wreck. The bite caused him to arch his back, with a cry. The sound of mixture of pain, and arousal. He wanted more. To be marked more, and more. 

"Keith..." He rocked his hips up, his throbbing erection grinding against the other's. With every thrust up, he felt Keith's large bulge graze across his already stretched hole. Causing him to whimper. The sound soft, and needy. He wasted no time after Keith removed his shirt, pulling him back down into a hungry kiss, while his hands fumbled with his belt buckle.

"P-Please..fuck me. I need it."

Keith's lips spread into a sneer. "That's a good puppy~" Keith started skinning Lance of his garments and soon there was nothing between their warm writhing body's. After Keith had decided he had enough of Lance's mouth he went lower to taste his other parts. He kneaded the boys soft chest lapping and sucking Lance's nipples. "Mm.. You'd look cute with these pireced~ Maybe Daddy will take you to get them done sometime~ hm~" He gave them a little kiss each.

At the sudden exposure, Lance shivered. The chill of the surrounding air mixing with the heat of his skin. It was one of the best feelings. 

He keened, making small whimpers, and groans. Panting. "O-Oh yeah? Little studs on each?" The Cuban bucked his hips. Sliding his weeping member against any skin he could touch.

Keith hummed as Lance's cock spread pre over his abs. "Mhmm~ Gives me more to tease you with~" He purred his kisses traveling down*With every touch of the lips, Lance keened. Sensitive. "What would you do if I had a pair?" He lifted his legs, linking them around Keith's hips.

Keith climbed onto the bed ravaging Lance's body all he could. "Pair?"

Lance was all but weak beneath his touches. Panting, and whimpering. He felt as if he were on fire. "I'll think about it." Lowering his head, he began to mouth at Keith's exposed neck. Dusting his tongue across the flesh, followed by soft nips. He shifted slightly. The new movement exposing his hole. Revealing to the other that he was already prepped.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be dark! Not for the weak minded.
> 
> Rape, torture, body modification, Stockholm syndrome, ect. Will be present.


End file.
